battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr 98
The Mauser Gewehr 98, '''(abbreviated '''G98) was the German service rifle of the late 19th and early 20th Centuries. It is chambered in 7.92mm Mauser, and feeds from a 5-round internal magazine. It principally saw service during World War I in the hands of the Central Powers, and it was eventually replaced in 1935 by the Karabiner 98k, more compact variant of the Gewehr 98. Despite this, the Gewehr 98's bolt design is well-renowned, and served as the basis for the nearly identical M1903 Springfield's bolt, among other derivatives and copies. Variants of the Gewehr 98 would remain in service around the world from its inception until the modern day, including the Kar98k, which still periodically shows up in conflicts around the globe. Battlefield 1 (Standard-issue rifle, SP) (Standard-issue rifle, SP) |level = Rank 2 Scout (Infantry) Rank 3 Scout (Marksman/Sniper) |cost = |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 50 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm Mauser |magazine = 5 rounds (5 round charger) |reserve = 25 rounds |reload = 1.167s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.7s (First Bullet Reload) 0.5s (Single Bullet after First Reload) 1.5s (Strip Clip Reload) 0.8s (Post-Reload Delay) |hud = |damage = 80 - 100 - 80 * 80 (0-60 meters) * 80 - 100 (60-80 meters) * 100 (80-125 meters) * 100 - 80 (125-165 meters) * 80 (165+ meters) |vel = 880 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Infantry) 3 (Marksman/Sniper) |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5(Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 (Infantry) 6.7 (Marksman/Sniper) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic |video = }} The Gewehr 98 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. It can be identified by the distinct shape of the action, which sets it apart from the contemporary M1903. The Gewehr 98 is best left to sniping, as the slower fire rate compared to the Gewehr M.95 leaves much to be desired in close quarters combat. However, the Gewehr 98 has the distinct advantage of having the fastest muzzle velocity in the game, bar none, at 880 m/s, meaning the bullet will reach its destination the fastest. Additionally, the flat trajectory of the bullets means that sniping at long range is easier than with other weapons. Together with its long-range sweet spot of 80-125 meters, the Gewehr 98 is arguably the most suitable sniper rifle for long-range sniping. It compares closely with the M1903, which has the farthest sweet spot, but a slower bullet velocity of 820 m/s. Singleplayer The Gewehr 98 is one of the several weapons that equip the German Empire, and can also be found in the hands of the Ottoman Empire as well. The variant used is named the Infantry variant and has a bayonet as its only attachment. The Sniper variant is also present in the campaign and can be picked up from some enemy snipers. Multiplayer Three variants of the Gewehr 98 are featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit: Infantry, Marksman, and Sniper. Infantry The Gewehr 98 Infantry variant is equipped with iron sights and a bayonet. It also has higher spread and recoil decrease than other variants. A functionally identical variant, the Gewehr 98, is available to the German Empire and Ottoman Empire on a Custom Gamemode like Back to Basics. Marksman The Gewehr 98 Marksman variant is equipped with a lower magnification scope and a palm rest. Sniper The Gewehr 98 Sniper is equipped with a bipod and a high-magnification scope for long-range shooting. Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · Liège · Schwaben-Feste · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil }} Gallery Gewehr 98 Infantry BF1.jpg|Infantry variant Gewehr 98 Marksman BF1.jpg|Marksman variant Gewehr 98 Sniper BF1.jpg|Sniper variant Gewehr 98 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Gewehr 98 Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single round reload Gewehr 98 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Stripper clip reload. Gewehr 98 Pre-Alpha.png|The Gewehr 98 as it appeared in the Pre-Alpha Battlefield V The Gewehr 98 makes a brief appearance in My Country Calling, where it is held by both the Narrator and a German Empire soldier during the flashback to their standoff in the opening of Battlefield 1. The weapon is otherwise not seen in the game, being replaced in its role by the Kar98k. A few Gewehr 98s can be seen in the weapon racks on the Practice Range. Practice_Range_weapons_BFV.jpg|The Russian 1895 seen on the far right, with the SMLE, an unknown rifle and Gewehr 98 in the rack with an MG 08/15 on the ground. Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1